Grey Matter
Grey Matter is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. Appearance Grey Matter is a grey skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only 5 inches tall.Cartoon Network Website He has large orange eyes, with rectangular pupils. He wears a green jumpsuit with a black stripe going down the middle of the chest, which connects to black rings around his neck and waist, black rings around his wrists, and black coloring from the knees down. Grey Matter wears the Omnitrix symbol on his back. Powers and Abilities Grey Matter's small size belies his great calculative and technical intellect. He can create complicated machines from spare parts, understand the function of any device at a glance, and make sophisticated repairs to complex machines. Grey Matter's intellect serves as a problem solver and analytical help in difficult situations. This allows Grey Matter to think more strategically when brute force is inefficient. Grey Matter can sometimes manipulate living things by stimulating certain parts of their nervous system, if such beings can be controlled by external stimuli. Grey Matter's size allows him to squeeze into small spaces and can climb walls due to tiny suction cups on his skin. He also has sharp teeth and his slimy skin makes him difficult to grab. Grey Matter is amphibious and has gills. Weaknesses Grey Matter's small size makes him ill-suited for physical battle, so he must outsmart his enemies in a fight. Animals like dogs and cats can be a problem, as they may see Grey Matter as a chew toy or food to them. History Ben 10 *Grey Matter first appeared in The Filth, where he watched some cartoons. *In Take 10, Grey Matter attempted to take the phone away from Gwen. *In Something I Ate, Grey Matter entered the Slurpstack in order to save Max. *In Shhh!, Grey Matter attempted to get Gwen to make noise. *In Need for Speed, Grey Matter sneaked into the Ranger Station. *In All Wet, Grey Matter stopped Frightwig in a flashback. *In Hole in 10, Grey Matter defeated the Ground Hawg Leader and became the new one. *In Forgeti, Grey Matter defeated Gill. *In Bad Penny, Grey Matter hid from Penny and attempted to get to a storage. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 1, Grey Matter appeared due to a glitch. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Grey Matter appeared due to a glitch. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Grey Matter tried to put out a fire, battled Vilgax and appeared another time. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Grey Matter battled Vilgax. *In Out to Launch, Grey Matter infiltrated Betts McCabe's ship. *In Can I Keep It?, Grey Matter appeared before going enhanced. *In Mayhem in Mascot, Grey Matter freed Yawk. *In Drone On, Grey Matter reprogrammed one of Vilgax's drones and saved Gwen from falling to her death. *In Assault on Pancake Palace, Grey Matter investigated how the "executioner" was able to eat pancakes so quickly and later went enhanced. *In King Koil, Grey Matter was almost devoured by snakes and was defeated by King Koil. *In That's The Stuff, Grey Matter battled the space slime. *In Bounty Ball, Grey Matter was captured by the bounty hunter trio, but eventually escaped. *In Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police, Grey Matter formulated a plan to free Vilgax from his energy cage, but it failed. *In Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows, Grey Matter helped Vilgax gain access to the inside of the Omnitrix. *In Innervasion Part 5: High Override, Grey Matter was locked from the active playlist due to the Omnitrix's reboot. Appearances Ben 10 *''The Filth'' (first appearance) *''Take 10'' (selected alien was XLR8) *''Something I Ate'' *''Shhh!'' (cameo) *''Need for Speed'' *''All Wet'' (flashback; cameo) *''Hole in 10'' *''Forgeti'' *''Bad Penny'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 1'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x3) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x5) *''Out to Launch'' (accidental transformation) *''Can I Keep It?'' (cameo; goes enhanced) *''Mayhem in Mascot'' *''Drone On'' *''Assault on Pancake Palace'' (x2; second time was cameo; goes enhanced) *''King Koil'' *''That's The Stuff'' *''Bounty Ball'' *''Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police'' (cameo) *''Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows'' Video Games Ben 10 Grey Matter is a playable alien character in the game. Grey Matter is initially unavailable, but is unlocked towards the end of the The City level. Grey Matter is equipped with a mechanical backpack that assists him in combat, being able to fire energy blasts and vortexes that drag enemies near. Grey Matter's small size allows him to enter small areas that the rest of Ben's aliens and Ben himself are unable to access. Grey Matter's Ultimate Ability consists of him modifying his backpack to shrink enemies down to a microscopic level, then stepping on them. Grey Matter is vital for progression on the The City, the The Funhouse, the The Scrapyard and the The Hive levels of the game. See Also *Grey Arms (fusion of Four Arms and Grey Matter) References Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Galvan